Galraan Kar'ta
Species/Race: Human Name: Galraan Middle Name: None Last Name: Kar'ta Nickname: Red Gender: Male Date of Birth: TBD Place of Birth: TBD Age: 27 Height: 6' Weight: 150 lbs Hair Colour/Style:Red.Short, with brim standing up somewhat. Eye Colour: Blue Body Appearance Muscular, tall. Profession: Bounty Hunter. Roukoh and Galraan were born to middle class society parents on a fringe world. Growing up they were always a restless pair trying to find the next adventure. From a young age they took a liking to their father's collection of firearms. Hunting the local game was one of their more common pass times. Unlike most brotherly relationships they never seemed to really be at odds with each other, in fact they often seemed to treat the rest of the world as a enemy and that each other were the only real person they could trust. To the frustration of their mother, and also admiration of their father, the two would often be found having fights with the other boys as they went through their education. Their father was a dock supervisor at the local starport, he would often allow them free access feeling he would atleast know where they were. This allowed them to see the different ships in detail. Every now and then a smuggler or travailing mercenary would let them use the flight or turret simulators, for the pair of trouble makers this was better than anything. As they were growing older they became more and more restless, they knew that together they could accomplish anything and it didn't matter what in the galaxy they faced, They Would Win. Atleast that was the idea. And so when they reached their 15th, and 16th birthdays they came up with a plan. After all the years of spending time at the docks they had learned how they could stow away on a ship and see where the galaxy could take them. These two may have been confidant, but in reality they were a couple of teenagers who didn't really know what they were getting into. Sure they were able to accomplish their plan of boarding a vessel bound for the outer rim, but unfortunately the ship they choose was also a known criminal vessel being watched by the republic. Shortly after the ship left the port the Errant Venture, was challenged by a Republic Frigate. Republic troops boarded the Errant Venture but encountered resistance from its crew. Roukoh and Galraan were hiding in the cargobay unable to discern what was really going on. They each had a small blaster pistol that they liberated from their father's collection. As the republic boarding party advanced through the ship the crew decided to make their stand from the confines of the cargobay. by this time only about eight of the crew were left. As they entered the cargobay they immediately began making barricades and defenses with various forms of cargo. The two brothers held they're weapons ready incase they too would be attacked. It was not long before they were discovered by a brute of a man who had slung his carbine while he was slinging crates here and there for their feeble defenses. In fear and in rage when he saw the two he went for his blaster hanging low at his hip. Roukoh his blaster ready to bare was the first to react. He fired a round into the man's shoulder, causing him to howl from the pain and fall to the ground shuddering. the rest of the crew now alerted to this new threat began moving to engage the brothers. Galraan aimed and fired as the next of the Errant ''V''enture's ''dwindling crew brought their weapons to bare hitting his target centre mass. It became a staccato of two shots, *Blap Blap, Blap Blap, Blap Blap* as Roukoh and Galraan fired one after the other at the last of the ''Errant Venture's crew. It took only moments for the exchange to be completed. Then silence settled over the bay, but only for a few precious moments. The Republic boarding party threw in flash grenades, blinding the two brothers, soon they were bound and hauled away to the Frigate. It was there that they found themselves confronted by Captain Keeves. The brothers still blinded and bound heard Keeves “So you thought that by killing your own ship mates that I would become leaniant? This time it was Galraan who reacted first... “No Sir, we are only stowaways.” The captain snarled at that, literally. “Do you think I am such a fool that I would believe such an obvious lie?” He said. “If you dont your a fool aswell as incompetent, with boys doing your job for you.” Roukoh pitched in contemptuously. With that Roukoh heard a loud *Thwak* and a yell from his side, knowing Galraan had just been punished for his brother's remark. The effects from the grenades where starting to wear off, and they could tell they were in a brig of sorts. Apparently the captain liked to handle these sorts of sessions Privately. “Do that again, and you'll learn how it feels, Kath hound.” Roukoh noticed why Galraan had used that choice of words. This Republic officer was a Bothan. This time Roukoh Saw the strike aswell as heard it. *Thwak*. Though they were bound to chairs side by side, their legs were still free. Instinctively Roukoh attacked by kicking Keeves in the knees causing him to falter and lower his head. Galraan took the opportunity and headbutted Keeves right on his snout causing a great shrill to leave the captain. “Guards! Guards! Stunners!” And with that they found themselves shooting with pain and suddenly all went dark in their eyes. When the pair awoke, they were greeted with pain and stiffness. “Roukoh...” I barely managed to say my brother's name. “Here, Gal.” I heard my brother say. Relief filled me, numbing the pain some. The room was dark, and there was a smell... like sulfur. “We're not on the frigate anymore are we?” I ask. “No, we're definitely some where else.” Roukoh replies. It was not long after that, that we learned that we were now to be permanent residences of a mining facility as punishment for our “crimes”. Over the next year they learned how to survive in the harsh environment of the mines. They learned and they lived, and watched as others died of exhaustion and from the wrath of the guards. Determined to stick together they managed to grow strong for ones so young. They learned what guards could be bribed, what ones could be intimidated, and what ones needed to be eliminated. More than once an unsuspecting, yet cruel, guard would find themselves stabbed, disintegrated, and beat to death by this resilient pair. While escape was always in their minds, they never made plans of their own or aided others in their attempts. They knew they were stuck here until something happened that they could take advantage of. After a year of survival their opportunity came. Keeves came back, and as vindictive as ever. We were transferred back into his custody and once again tied in his brig. Only this time we were shackled to the wall by our wrists, not even a chair to be seen in the room now. “You think he'll monolog for a while then see how “domesticated” we've become and let us go?” I say to Roukoh, chuckling as I do so. “Sure he will Gal, maybe by now hes found a nice little Kath hound mate that has softened his demeanor.” Roukoh chuckles back. Just then we hear the door opening and watch as Keeves enters, two men carting along a vidscreen in his wake. “Hello boys, I have something I think you should see.” He snickered through his dog like teeth. “As long as its not cruel and unusual like your Bothan mateing habbits we should be fine.” I say back to him, causing Roukoh to burst out laughing along with me. Keeves just stared evily at us “I think you'll find this far more gripping. You see I looked the pair of you up, turns out you actually were runaways from that dustball of a planet below.” Roukoh took the opportunity, ”Could have told you that, oh wait we did Keeves.” Keeves just smiled his evil grin again showing his teeth. “You should know that your parents have been charged with treason, I thought you might like like to watch their execution.” In that moment we almost didnt believe it, and then we realized what we were seeing was real. This was actually happening. We said nothing as we stared in anger at the image before us. It had been a year since we had seen our parents. Contempt and grim expressions on their faces. Keeves continued his speach... “Some of the Jedi recently took it upon themselves to ensure the subjects of the republic were indeed loyal. Seems they found your parents comments of them to be enough to warrant their displeasure. Plus evidence of plans and equipment to bomb a few buildings seemed to seal their fate.” Our stare didn't shift, we knew what we were hearing, but our hard stares stayed glued on that of our parents. We knew it was Keeves that had supplied the evidence, manufactured it. “The interesting thing is that no one was willing to execute them, and so the Jedi will carry the burden removing your parents from this galaxy. They didn't even want to see the proof that they were traitors, just my word that they are problematic individuals who incite violence. Oh this is live by the way, not a recording.” Anger, Hatred, Kill, was all that was going through my mind. I Will Kill Them! “Whats surprising is that the Jedi don't usually kill their prisoners. They must be finally changing with the times. Ah there it is, watch closely now, its time for the finale.” The two Jedi raised their lightsabers above their heads. Our parents hands tied behind their back and heads defiantly held high. Then they struck, the Jedi let their lightsabers burn through their necks. The fiber of our very bodies surged with a rage that felt it could consume the stars. At that same moment the ship shook violently, sending Keeves sprawling in between Roukoh and I. We wasted no time, we assaulted him again and again with our powerful kicks. Finally suffocating him with our feet placed firmly on his neck. As Keeves finally died, the power in our shackles began to fail. The ship shuddered again, and then we were free of our bonds. Galraan reached down to the Captain's body and removed his pistol belt, wrapping it around his own waist, and drew his new weapon. Roukoh went to the door opened it to find no guards standing by. His throat coarse with anger “Whatever it is thats happening to this ship cant be good, lets move to the escape pods.” Galraan nodded in agreement then took point, blaster at the ready. They were able to follow a small squad that was heading to the escape pods, after the squad took their pod down to the surface, the two made a run for one of the remaining escape pods. Hitting the activation controls they were away and watched as they were now able to see what had allowed them to take their revenge, and freedom. There was a small fleet of freighters blasting away at the frigate. Any time the republic ship would try to bring its capital guns to bare on one of the freighters, the freighter would just start erratic maneuvers that the republic gunners simply could not match. As they descended toward their home planet the frigate finally succumbed, the explosion filled their hearts with the destruction they would someday lay on those who killed their parents, and all of their kind. They landed on a ridge about a kilometer from the four man squad they had followed. It didnt take long to spot them walking through a clearing towards their landing zone. The two moved to ambush the squad. Still dressed in their convict/mining cloths they decided it was time to make a change in their apparel. They watched from cover as the squad approached their pod, looked through it, conversed, then finally two moved off back in the direction they had come, leaving the their fellow's behind. Roukoh and Galraan waited there for a while longer, letting the two wandering republic soldiers get a good distance from their compatriots. Moving behind the remainder they managed to incapacitate them with the use of some hefty pieces of wood. They took their uniforms, weapons, and small amount of credits they had. Roukoh elected to wear both of the newly obtained pistol belts. Galraan had just finished buttoning up his tunic then removed Keeve's blaster and looked it over when he spoke up, “The scum have to pay Rouk, Im not stopping with Keeves.” They both knew this, felt it, but it was the first they spoke it allowed. “They will Gal. They'll get whats coming to them, and we're going to make that happen.” Looking each other in the eye they nodded. They left their ragged and bloodied mining uniforms behind and made way for their home. Roukoh was the first to enter what had been their home, it felt surreal and as if it was from a different life, but it was also familiar and painful. On the way to their home they found it strange that there was no mention of their parent's execution. They stopped at a cafe and used a public terminal, finding no information or reference to it. Even when they we're taking the public transit there was no idle chat that anyone had been executed. There was also no news that any jedi had come to the planet at all. “Keeves didn't die hard enough for what he did to us.” Roukok had said at the time. Back to the present Galraan went to his old room to find it had not been touched. it had been left exactly as he had left it except for his bed. He found the covers were rumpled as if someone had been sitting there for a long time. The year away without notice must have been horrible for their parents. They had planned to drop comm messages to them as they went through their adventures, but during their bleak existence in the prison colony this had not been something they could do. He knelt at his bed and placed his hand on the spot his mother had sat, “Goodbye mother, we will destroy those that took you from us.” With that he stood, laid down into his bed and threw the covers over himself , and slept a sleep of peace he had not had in over a year. Galraan woke to the sun shining into his room, for a moment he thought he was back in time, before the republic killed his family. This past life was short lived. He rose from his bed and got dressed. He went to his closet and removed his old rucksack and kit bag that he had frequently used on his and his brother's hunting trips. Carrying it to the main room he began to pack. Roukoh walked in a moment later, saying “I think at the very least we're safe here. I doubt the jedi even knew our names, and any real record of us died with Keeves.” Looking up from my bags I said, “I think your right with that, so atleast we have someplace to come back to, we can't stay here though Rouk.” Roukoh nodded then went into our parents' bedroom while I packed. Among the list was the republic uniform, my favorite rifle of my father's collection, and few of the blankets made by my mother. Roukoh walked out holding a datapad, “Im going to head to the bank, time to collect our inheritance.” he said. “Sounds like a plan Rouk, when you get back lets sort out just what we are going to do.” Roukoh nodded and then was off. When Roukoh returned with their inheritance things felt as if they were looking up a bit, their parents had managed to save about $135,000 republic credits. They had each $67,500 It was more money than they had ever had and they were at a loss as what to do with it. Roukoh started, “Money aside we need to look at what our next step is.” Gal, “The only way to find out who those two Jedi are is to go to Coruscant. They must have an archive we can find a way to access to, so we can find out who they are.” Roukoh nodded in agreement, “I'm not seeing much else we can do, I don't think we should use our new found fortune to buy a ship though. I don't think we're ready for that yet.” Gal, “I can see us manning a turret but yeah, not much else. Chartering a ship is going to be difficult aswell.” Rouk, “Well then that only leaves being stowaways again, think we can manage it?” Gal, “We'll manage, let's look for our transport.” With that the two finished packing their money, supplies, and small arsenal and headed to the starport to look for their ticket to Coruscant. They decided to go with a battered up freighter, registered as a Q-Carrier, with in the logs of the starport, having cargo bound for Coruscant. The name was curious to them, the ''Haar Jaro, ''but they did not think much more of it than idle curiosity. It was bound for Coruscant and that was all they needed to know. In the docking bays they found the cargo as it was being loaded on by dock workers. with their kit bags in tow they move closer and closer to the open cargo bay of the ship. Waiting for the right moment to move from the cover of scattered cargo bins. After two workers left the cargo bay to start hauling in more crates, the pair took their chance. Galraan went first, sprinting up the cargo ramp and into the mouth of the bay. Roukoh watched and kept an eye out for the workers as he waited for Galraan's signal that it was safe to move. After a moment passes with Galraan out of site. He re-appears and waves Roukoh in. Roukoh sprints with all his might while carrying his kit. He makes it into the bay and they dodge to the right of the entrance to get out of sight. They look around in the cargo bay and find the area that is the thickest to stowaway in. The pair settled in for their trip, and hoped this trip would go better than their last. Besktai Tor got to work prep'ing the ''Haar Jaro ''for take off. Besktai opened the comm unit, “Traffic Control this is the Haar Jaro, Requesting permission for departure.” “Haar Jaro this is Traffic Control, transmitting departure vector now. Proceed with Departure, Traffic Control out.” After setting the course and setting the auto pilot to do its work she headed down to the cargo bay. Besktai was in full armor with the exception of her helmet. She reached the bay and started checking crates to make sure they were secured properly... Roukoh and Galraan hid themselves in what was a dark corner of the cargo bay until a armored woman who looked to be in her mid forties entered the bay and activated some lights. They had not expected anyone to come down so soon after launch. Their kit was snuggled in with the cargo nearby them in a attempt to make it all seem like it was just part of more cargo. They still had the republic issue blasters they had liberated from the soldiers earlier, their rifles from their father's collection stowed away in their kit bags. Seeing the woman they took out their blasters as a precaution but hid away in around the crates where they had left their kit. They kept their heads down and just listened to the sound of the woman's armored boots clank on the decking as she moved around the bay. Then she made her way to our corner of the ship. If she saw us now we knew we'd be screwed. I saw Roukoh peek his head out from behind his crate just barely, then quickly duck his head back muttering an obscenity to himself. the sound of the woman's steps quickened as she made her way to our hiding spot she must have seen the movement and be curious of it. She crouched just ahead of us and then there she was looking straight at me, she had shoulder length brown hair with what seemed like white'sh eyes. The three of us stood Roukoh and I held our blasters at the ready pointing at her direction but just a bit off to the side her. She wasnt like the pirates that we had killed before, honestly we didnt want to harm her at all. “Shoot then if your going to, dont make me wait all day.” she said in a hoarse and commanding tone. “We dont want to ma'am.” I replied, then Roukoh chipped in “We just want to get to Coruscant, nothing else.” The woman stared at us a moment longer, she did not hold her hands up but stood defiantly with strength radiating from her being. “You can put those away then.” she commanded again. In that moment I saw the flash of defiance that my mother had held in her last few moments. There was no way I could shoot this woman now. I released the two handed hold of my blaster pointing my weapon up in the air and then holstered it, Roukoh followed suit. the moment Roukoh had his hand off his blaster the woman brought her left forearm to bear on me then the next thing I knew a projectile flung out and hit me in the throat, as I staggered from the blow I saw her repeat the motion and my brother begin to fall aswell. I fell to the ground face up and on my back loseing feeling from my body, I saw the woman's face over mine as she said “You were a fool not to shoot mir'sheb.” With the last bit of consciousness I feebly replied, “Had you seen her face, you wuldn...” and then it all went black before I could finish. Roukoh woke up stiff, again. His hands and feet tied to a chair. He was still in the cargo bay it seemed but he saw no one. Feeling around as much as he could with his hands bound, he felt another pair of hands. "Gal... Gal! Wake up!" After a moment he could hear shuffling sounds, "Gal are you with me man?" "Uh...ah yea, I'm here brother." Roukoh shook his head, "Gal, we need to find a new way to get around in the galaxy" Gal took a moment before he said anything, "She looked like mom Rouk, I just kept seeing her face in that moment before the jet'ii...." Galraan let the sentence trail off from there. Suddenly a new voice spoke up, "Alright mir'shebs why are you on my ship?" No it wasn't a new voice, that was the woman's, "We were just hitching a ride ma'am." there was a pause before her voice returned, "What is on Coruscant that your so intent on finding? Heard about the street gangs and thought it would be cool?" This time it was Galraan who spoke, "No ma'am, we arent street scum. We're after the people who killed our parents." Roukoh pitched in, "He's telling the truth ma'am, for the last year we have been serving time in a prison colony after we stowed away on a ship. We were just looking for adventure but as we left orbit the ship was boarded by a republic frigate. We ended up killing a number of the crew in self defense. Then the republic stormed into the hold and we woke up on their ship alot like we are now." The woman seemed to be mulling over what she had just heard. "Keep talking." is all she said, so Galraan continued. "When we woke up the captain of the ship interrogated us, he was a bothan by the name of Keeves. Basically he didn't believe our story and well after he hit me a few times Roukoh managed to kick him, then I headbutted him." Roukoh decided he'd take the next bit "After that we ended up working the mines of a prison colony for a year until Keeves came back. He had us secured in his brig again, then he made us watch a vid screen." The woman spoke up again," He traveled all the way back just to get a couple of kids to watch a show?" Galraan took his turn this time, with edge in his voice "We watched our parents die Ma'am. The kriffing Jedi killed them for no reason other than their own amusement. " Roukoh added, "Keeves told us they were making sure people were loyal to the republic. That he made up a reason for the jedi to kill them." The feelings from that day were starting to come back now, I knew Gal was feeling it pretty bad aswell from his tone. "How did you get off the ship?" "After we saw the jedi... they cut off their heads ma'am... the ship was attacked, Keeves fell into us and we killed him. A little bit later power in our bindings went out and we were able to make it to an escape pod. We ambushed a few of the republic survivors and took what cloths and supplies they had. After that we made it to our home here and got supplied to go to Coruscant. She scoffed as remarked, "Then you picked my ship to hitch a ride." Galraan shuffled in his seat as if he was straightening up, "You dont know what you want to do with us do you ma'am?" With that the next thing I knew was the sharp pain of a dart being stabbed into my throat, and it all went back again. Galraan woke to find himself lying on a bed staring at bulkhead, he started to remember the events from before and instinctively put his hand to his throat where the dart had been jabbed into him. He looked around the room and found he was lying in a bunk bed, looking under his he found Roukoh still asleep. "Well its alot better than waking up in a prison colony." I said to myself. I rolled over and dropped to the floor and looked around the room and went to the door, oddly enough it was unlocked. I looked back at my brother and decided I would let him sleep while I looked around the ship. I found my way to what looked like the cockpit and knocked on the bulkhead before entering, "Come in." "So your finally awake, and your brother?" "Hes still asleep, so whats the plan now ma'am?" "You and your brother have a choice, you can either leave at the next port I drop you, or you can stay." Gal thought for a moment before replying, "I'll wake my brother." She nodded, then I turned and made my way back to the my brother and woke him up. "Oh we're not dead" Roukoh chuckled as he got up from his bunk. "So she's given us a choice, option one she drops us off at the nearest port or option two we stay." Roukoh gave Galraan a quizzical look, "She would let us stay?" I shrugged as I replied "Apparently thats the case, I didnt ask her why. So do we want to continue our crusade or stay here and see where it takes us?" Roukoh looked up at me then said, "I dont think we're going to find what we are looking for on Coruscant yet. So far this woman is the only real haven we have." The brothers nodded to each other then went back up to the cockpit. "We'll stay ma'am" they said. She nodded towards us, my name is Besktai Tor. She touched her breastplate and continued, "I am a Mandalorian, and if you stay you will become one aswell. What you were before will no longer matter, Mandalore will be your new home, and I will be your family. Understood?" "Understood ma'am." We both replied. Besktai grabbed each of us by the shoulder and spoke, "Ni kar'tayl gai sa'ad. You are now my sons." From that point we learned our new culture. We embraced our new way of life, we learned to fight with skill and not just our heart. On that day we became Mandalorian and we knew that something great and good had happend for us. As time went by Besktai taught us what we would need to survive. By the time Roukoh and Galraan were 24 and 25 they would hear the call of the Mand'alor, and they answered. When the fleet was defeated they and others from one of the capital ships would escape the dieing ship and form together Aliit Kar'ta. The two would lead their new found clan, Aliit Kar'ta, for fourteen years before joining with the thousands of other mandalorians to convince Rylon Kohr to challange Artus for the title. After Rylon's Victory the two brothers would be invited into his Vu'traat. They accepted this, and intrusted the leadership of the clan to Dax Kar'ta. Category:Mandalorians